I'm OK
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Hermione tries to hide that her father abused her over the summer, but it gets harder to hide when she gets abused at school. Can Harry help her? HHR
1. The Unanswered Question

I'm OK

Hermione comes back from summer and things start changing for her, things not good for her health. She's getting abused by her dad, and now by her new boyfriend. Can Harry help her?

I don't own the song I'm OK by Christina Aguilera, or Harry Potter. Enjoy! Oh, and this will be pre HBP (I moved it up from being pre OotP (wow, that was a long time ago. This story is old! XD ))

NOTE: If you recognize this, it's because I've written it before. I'm now editing it because a lot of it…well…doesn't make any sense at all.

(Spiffy Divider thingy)

Chapter 1: unanswered question

"We're in 6th year now Harry. That means we're almost done being in school and soon we'll be full-fledged wizards," Ron said as the two found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They settled into the compartment, Harry setting Hedwig down by the window.

"It's so weird to think about," Harry muttered in reply. Harry knew there were weirder, and even more difficult, things to think about then the fact that they were sixth years, like his godfather being dead, or that Voldemort was still out there.

"Hello boys," a familiar feminine voice said from the door of the compartment. Both boys looked up and smiled to see that Hermione was standing there. She had grown up quite a bit over the summer, finally looking like the sixteen-year-old she was soon to be instead of the thirteen-year-old she used to look like. She looked like she grew taller, although it wasn't like she was going to be catching up to Ron any time soon. Her hair had gotten sleeker, shining a proud golden brown, although it was still a wavy mess. Both of the boys blushingly noticed that Hermione had developed a figure, which was very apparent since Hermione stood there in only her Hogwarts skirt and her white shirt, her shapely and smooth legs visible between her skirt and her stockings. Her waist went in, giving her body a sweetly curvy look, although the fact that her breasts had finally begun to develop more helped. She did indeed look sixteen.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron gaped.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?" Hermione asked, looking down and over her body.

"There's nothing wrong, Hermione; nothing at all. It's just that, well, we can't help but notice you sort of, erm, grew up over the summer," Harry said, his cheeks as red as Ron's hair. To this, Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I have grown up a bit over the summer," Hermione said simply, taking a seat next to Ron, directly in front of Harry. The boys couldn't believe that Hermione had said 'a bit'. It was more like Hermione turned in a woman!

"Hey guys," Ginny said upon passing the compartment. Ginny had also grown up a bit over the summer, her hair long to her elbows and her face now more mature looking, although she could hardly compare to Hermione.

"Hey Ginny! It's so nice to see you," Hermione said, getting up and hugging her friend. "Have anyone to sit with?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking for Luna," Ginny said.

"We haven't seen her. We'll tell her you're looking for her if we see her, okay?" Hermione promised. Ginny agreed and she walked off. "So, Harry, how have you been?" Hermione asked cautiously when Ginny left. Just before Harry could reply, Draco appeared. He was standing with the usual Crabbe and Goyle, although there was a young girl with him. She had the same hair, except as long as Ginny's, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes.

"Aw, look boys. The idiots have assembled," Draco said.

"Draco, can I please go?" the girl asked.

"No," Draco snapped back at her.

"But Draco, I'm tired," the girl said. She didn't sound like she was whining, but more like she was informing him.

"I don't care," Draco replied in annoyance. She hung her head and sighed.

"Leave the kid alone, Malfoy. Go pick on someone else," Harry said.

"This isn't any kid, Potter. This is my cousin," Draco replied, as if that really mattered.

"Then stop picking on your little cousin. She's obviously scared. But then again, who wouldn't be scared of your ugly face," Hermione said.

"And who asked you, girl?" Draco shot back.

"I don't need to be told when to speak, ferret boy," Hermione shot back at him smartly.

"Excuse me? How do you know about that?" Draco asked. He couldn't figure out who the girl was in front of him. Her face looked familiar, but Draco could hardly place where he knew it from.

"I was there," Hermione told him in a matter-of-factly voice that she was sure he'd recognize.

"No way! Mudblood?" Draco spat, eyes wide. "Wow, you grew up over the summer." Hermione just glared.

"Get the hell out of our compartment, Malfoy," Harry said, standing up. The two just stared at each other, glaring. Soon, Hermione stood up and stood at Harry's shoulder, joining him. Ron eventually got the message and joined them.

"You're all a bunch of gits," Draco said after a while of just staring. He walked away, leaving his cousin behind.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"No problem at all. We're happy to help anyone being harassed by that jack arse," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm Nina Malfoy," Nina said, extending her hand forward.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley," Hermione said, indicating to her friends. Nina excitedly began talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron taking their place back in their seats.

Nina stayed in their compartment, finding it fascinating to talk to the oldest students. She confessed that she was a first year and was terrified to find out that she was most likely going to be in Slytherin. She hated that it had housed her entire family, because she was nothing like them. Harry and Ron sat there giving her advice while Hermione stared out the window, adding things in here and there.

And then, Harry saw it. It was a dark bruise in Hermione's hairline. He squinted to see if it went farther into her hair, but he couldn't manage to since her hair was so thick. But that didn't discourage Harry. He kept staring at her, although he did so secretly so that no one would ask any questions. He spotted another bruise after a while. Hermione was resting against the window and her shirt had risen just a bit. There was a dark bruise that extended past his vision both ways, even wrapping around her waist. The final one he spotted was in the crook of her neck, but it was faded more then the other two. Harry tried to pass them off as nothing, but couldn't help but be worried.

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Every time my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked as they got off the train, grabbing her by her arm. Hermione flinched at the contact, which surprised Harry. Why would his touch scare her?

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, almost as if she was trying to act normal. But Harry knew her better then she thought and he could tell that she looked scared.

Harry led her away from the crowd so that no one would hear them. When he was positive that no one could hear them, he spoke. "Hermione, what are these from?" Harry asked, pointing out each of her bruises.

"N—nothing. I was just trying to get one of my books from the shelf and I hit myself in the head," Hermione said, avoiding Harry's eye.

"Did it hit your neck and your side too?" Harry asked.

"I bumped into my counter," Hermione said. Just as Harry opened his mouth to argue, she silenced him. "Listen, they're nothing, alright? Just leave me alone." Hermione brushed past him, hugging her stomach as she made her way back to the crowd. Harry caught her, though.

"No, I won't leave you alone. You're my best friend. Now stop lying and tell me what happened," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and looked down at the ground sadly. "I can't tell you. But I'm okay now," Hermione looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "I promise you I'm alright. These will go away. Now let's get back to Ginny and Ron before they throw a fit."

Harry watched as Hermione walked away. He could tell that she wanted to keep her secret to herself, and he wanted to respect that, but it was eating him alive. He had to know what was wrong with her. But he knew that Hermione was stubborn and she wasn't just going to tell him what was wrong with her. So, he dropped the subject and followed Hermione as they made their way to Hogwarts to start another year.

"Hey Ron, where did Hermione go?" Harry asked just before the feast was over. They had spent the entire night picking out who they thought was going to be in Gryffindor, Hermione's picks always right. To their surprise, Nina was sorted in Gryffindor. They could see Draco's aggravated face all the way from their table as well as Nina's own joyous one as she joined her fellow first years. Harry had looked over to see if Hermione was cheering only to see that she wasn't next to him anymore.

"No idea. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something," Ron replied with a shrug. Harry decided to look for her. He was about to give up when he passed Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He noticed that Myrtles weeping wasn't the only one he heard. He opened the door and look around.

"Poor thing. She looks dreadful," Myrtle said, going around Harry and to the window to sit. Harry looked over and saw Hermione curled up in a ball, crying into her knees.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked over to her and sat with her.

"I'm so scared, Harry. I'm just so scared," Hermione whimpered, throwing herself into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and tried to sooth her. After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down and Harry helped her up into the Gryffindor tower. It was late and he knew that couldn't help Hermione into her dorm since he would end up hurting both of them instead. So, Harry led her into their dorm, setting her into his bed and closing the curtains around them. He held her close for the entire night, hardly getting any sleep while she slept peacefully curled up against his chest. He wanted so badly to ask her questions, but decided to give her the space he knew she wanted and leave his questions for another day.

"Harry, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about my bruises?" Hermione asked in the middle of the night. Harry had no idea she was even awake.

"Hermione, it's going to be hard for me. I care about you and I know that once Ron finds out, he'll want to know what happened," Harry argued. When he heard Hermione 'tsk' her tongue, Harry reluctantly gave in. "I promise."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before dosing off again. Harry suddenly realized what he had gotten himself into, but he knew he couldn't go back on his word now. Hermione could never trust him again.

-End of chapter!

Okay, not much of a change at all. But I promise there will be some changes soon! Please review!

-Serenity


	2. Hermione's Letter

Chapter 2: Hermione's letter

No one reviewed…mostly because no one noticed. Oh well! Anyways, please enjoy!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

For all of the first week of school, Hermione was as happy as a girl could be. Nothing seemed to faze her at all. She was always smiling and laughing. Harry even noticed that her bruises were fading, as well as the color returning to her skin. She even began to gain weight. Upon arriving at school, she was so pale and thin, but she was returning to the same old Hermione that they knew and loved. Everyone was going wonderful.

That is, until the first practice of the Quidditch season. Harry (who was now the captain) had scheduled them to be first. The practice had been going smoothly and Harry had decided to let them take a break. Just before they went back to practicing, the Slytherin team came walking onto the field.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, trying to sound nice but failing.

"Yes, by getting off our field. We reserved it for three, and you have it up until three," Malfoy said. Unfortunately, Malfoy was the Slytherin team captain, which everyone knew would make for interesting matches.

"It's two thirty, Malfoy. Take a seat and wait," Harry snapped, catching sight of the clock above the teacher's stands.

"I don't think so, Potter. We need the extra time. We have to train our new chaser," Malfoy said, nodding to the third year boy who was proudly standing by him.

"Train him on your own time," Harry said.

"Snape said we could do it now," Malfoy said, thrusting a note to Harry.

"I don't care what Snape said. Madam Hooch said we had it until three and you get it when we leave. Now sit down and let us finish," Harry said.

"Get off our field," Malfoy said, stepping closer to Harry.

"Get off ours. Hooch and McGonagall both said that it's ours until three!" Harry argued, glaring into Malfoy's steel gray eyes.

"We'll just have to take this to Snape," Malfoy said.

"As if I would ever go to Snape for anything," Harry said.

"We'll just see about that," Malfoy said. Just before the two lunged at each other, a voice called out and stopped them.

"Stop fighting!" a familiar female voice said coming from within the Slytherin team. The team parted and there, standing in a sea of green and silver, was none other then Hermione Granger herself. "I said stop it! This is stupid. Now, there is an easy way to solve this. Want to hear it?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips and a frustrated look on her face. The Gryffindor team gaped to see their own prefect standing there amongst their enemies. What was she doing?

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy snapped. He looked at Hermione, awaiting her answer. Harry surprisingly noted that he wasn't glaring at Hermione, but he was looking at her almost softly, affectionately. "What's your idea?"

"It's very simple. It's called letting them have their time. Now, we can wait for a half an hour until they are done. Ok?" Hermione asked him. Malfoy nodded. Hermione turned to Harry and walked over to him, pointing a finger in his face. "And you, Harry, don't start a fight that you don't intend on losing, because one of these days you just might," Hermione told him. When she turned around, her hair hit Harry in the face, only semi-accidentally. Everyone watched as Draco slipped his arm around her small waist and they walked off the field.

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

"Someone tell me I'm seeing things, please. Did Draco Malfoy really just put his arm around Hermione Granger's, _our _Hermione Granger's, waist and walk away?" Katie Bell asked in shock.

"Unfortunately, you're not. I saw the same thing," Alicia Spinnet admitted, in equal shock.

"I can't believe it's true," Angelina Johnson said, sitting down on the bench. "I mean, I heard the rumors the other day from Marietta, but I couldn't believe them. I thought that some sick kid was just bored and made up the sickest rumor ever. I ignored them, thinking to myself 'why would our sensible Hermione ever date that awful Draco?' I mean, it's completely irrational."

"Wait a minute, you know? And you didn't even tell us?" Ron asked, nearly exploding with anger. How come he didn't hear? How come no one told him?

"We thought it was just a stupid rumor! We dismissed it as nothing," Alicia admitted, Katie and Angelina nodding.

"We can't believe it either," one of the Slytherin team members said. None had followed Draco except for the new chaser. They were just as confused about Hermione as the Gryffindor's were.

"I'm going to find her after practice and talk to her," Harry told Ron and Ginny. Ginny was one of the beaters, along with a brunette fifth year boy named Scott.

"Harry, you look really upset about this. You can't just go up to her and yell. You have to handle this cautiously," Ginny advised.

"Can I beat up Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared in response then turned back to Harry. "Be calm with her," she said before mounting her broom again.

"Hey Harry, it looks like rain. Should we stop?" Scott asked.

"There's one thing you'll learn about being a Gryffindor player, Scott: Rain isn't any problem," Harry said, mounting his Firebolt. "Let's go team!"

After practice, which indeed did get rained on, the team made their way up to the Common Room, everyone covered in mud and dripping wet to the bone. Harry went up to his dorm and changed into a white T-shirt and a plain pair of slacks and set out to find Hermione. When he didn't locate her in the Common Room, he made his way to the library.

"Harry? Harry are you in here?" Lavender Brown shouted.

"Miss Brown! Please be quiet!" Madame Pince chastised the blonde.

"Oh, sorry," Lavender said in a whisper.

"What do you want, Lavender?" Harry asked, coming out from one of the isles and up to his housemate.

"Harry, you need to come with me right now," Lavender said, an urgency in her usually light-hearted voice.

"Why, what happened? Is it Ginny? Ron?" Harry paused and took a worried breath. "Is it Hermione?" he asked.

"Come on," Lavender said, taking off in a quick pace. She led Harry to the Common Room, quickly uttering the password as they made their way. When they got into the Common Room, Harry was surprised to see that everyone was crowded around the couch, a frantic and terrified sob heard over the commotion of the students. Harry pushed his way through the crowd to see Hermione on the couch, Ron and Ginny at her side. In Hermione's bleeding and bruised hands was a letter.

"Hermione!" Harry said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Harry, oh Merlin Harry. I can't believe it. It's not fair. It's just not fair," Hermione sobbed, her whole form shaking. She brought a bloody hand to her forehead and leaned forward on her knees, Ginny rubbing her back and giving Harry a worried look.

"What happened?" Harry asked the siblings.

"We don't know. She won't tell us," Ron replied softly. He resumed rubbing her back while Ginny comfortingly stroked Hermione's hair.

"Hermione, please tell me what happened," Harry said, getting closer to her. He carefully lifted her chin so that she would look at him. Her cinnamon eyes were red, her face wet with tears. Harry couldn't help but noticing that she had new bashes and slashes on her face.

"I'll never escape this…this pain, this torture, this ache, this suffering that will never go away! It's following me," Hermione said hysterically.

"Hermione who did this to you?" Harry asked in a low voice so that none of the observing students could hear him.

"I'm not crying because of that! Here," Hermione said, shoving the letter at Harry. She turned to Ron's embrace and sobbed in his shoulder while Harry read the letter.

Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,

I regret to inform you with great sadness that your mother, Mrs. Sandra Granger, was emitted into a Muggle hospital this morning. She suffers for a concussion, three broken ribs on her right side, her right arm broken in two places, and several opens wounds. It has been requested from your father that you come home as soon as you desire so that you may be with her in her time of need. You can choose to have your work sent ahead for you or on hiatus until your return. A guest may accompany you on your train ride there and back, but not during the visit. Once again, I'm terribly sorry. Please send your request through Professor McGonagall.

Sympathetically,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

After finishing, Harry looked up at Ron and handed him the letter. Harry embraced Hermione while Ron read, the whole Common Room buzzing with curious questions. Ron took after Harry's careful advice and read the letter at in angle at which no other student could read it to protect Hermione's privacy. When Ron finished, he handed the letter to a worried Ginny. When she finished, tears were streaming down her own eyes.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall demanded, the students parting to let their head through. When she spied who was the center of commotion, she sighed and shooed the students away. "Come now, Miss Granger," she said, Hermione getting up and allowing the professor to usher her out of the Common Room.

"Where are you taking her?" Ron asked, standing up.

"To the Hospital Wing to calm down. You may visit her tomorrow," McGonagall replied.

"We can't be with her tonight?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but no," McGonagall said with a respectful nod before leaving the Common Room.

"Whoa, I wonder what happened to her," a girl asked her friend.

"It looks like someone beat her," another replied.

"I wonder why someone would beat up Hermione," a boy said.

"Maybe they were jealous of her," a girl replied.

"I can't stay here and listen to this," Harry said, getting up and going into his dorm. Ron followed him.

"Hey, it's Ron and Harry! They would know what's going on," Dean said when they entered the dorm.

"What happened to Hermione?" Seamus asked, walking over to their beds.

"Nothing," Harry lied quickly, Ron shooting him a surprised look. They held gazes for a moment then Ron gave a nod of realization.

"C'mon, we don't buy that. We know something happened to her," Dean said.

"She looked awful," Neville added in a slight whimper.

"Look, we're her best friends. We'll handle it," Ron said.

"Sorry, mate. We're just concerned about her," Dean said, taking offense to Ron's harsh tone.

"Let's all just calm down. It's almost dinner," Harry said, getting stressed with everyone. They all agreed and went to their respected beds to wind down.

That evening at dinner, Ginny, Harry, and Ron faced question after question. News had spread fast about Hermione's episode in the common room and everyone wanted to know the details. But, the three remained silent the whole evening, answering people by shoving more food into their mouths.

"Professor, can we visit Hermione tonight. Please? We have to see how she's doing," Ron begged as they made their way back to the common room, spotting the emerald-dressed witch amongst the people making the journey to their respected houses.

McGonagall turned around and eyed the two boys behind her. They looked up at her with concerned eyes and determined faces. She sighed. "Only for a while. I don't want you to upset the poor child," McGonagall replied.

"Do you know who did that to her?" Harry called before she was off again. She stopped and turned to him.

"I didn't ask," she said simply before leaving.

"That means it's up to us to ask," Ron to Harry as they fought through the crowd, moving perpendicular to them so that they didn't miss the passageway.

When they entered the wing, they found it empty, except for one curtain drawn around a bed, a light coming through it. They knew right away that it was Hermione and went to the bed.

"Hey Herm," Ron greeted when they pulled the curtain aside. Both boys kissed her on her temples at the same time in affection and worry.

"Hey," Hermione replied softly.

"Herm, what happened to you?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed.

"You'd break down and cry if your mother was in the hospital, too," Hermione replied.

"I only wish that was the matter with mine," Harry replied.

Hermione gasped at her own words. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said.

"Hermione, that's not what we mean. We were asking what happened," Ron repeated, pointing to one of the bruises on her arm.

"It—it's none of your business," Hermione stuttered, cradling her offended arm.

"Hermione, yes it is. You're hurt. You need to tell us. We're your best friends and we care about you," Harry said.

"Just stay out of it. It's none of your business," Hermione seethed through her teeth, now aggravated with them.

"Hermione, please just tell us. I promise we won't tell anyone. We just want to help you," Ron said.

"If you really wanted to help me, you would LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione shouted, throwing the covers off her body and running out of the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey! Hermione's run away!" Ron called as he and Harry prepared to go after her.

Madame Pomfrey came from her office and sighed. "Poor child," she said, watching as Harry and Ron ran after the younger girl in a futile attempt to catch her.

-End of chapter!

What did you all think? Were you surprised? Expecting it? Oh, and as a reply to the newest review, this was never a one-shot. It was a finished fic that needed editing, so I'm changing it all now. I update as often as having 20+ stories can allow! Please review!

-Serenity


End file.
